<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catnip! by VerdantVulpus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138589">Catnip!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantVulpus/pseuds/VerdantVulpus'>VerdantVulpus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carpe Demon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carpe demon, Demon Catnip, Hide and Seek, M/M, Only In That It Is A Hunting Game, Sex Games, The Unforeseen Universe, possible dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantVulpus/pseuds/VerdantVulpus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley picked up the large envelope and sniffed it. It felt like there was a bottle of something inside. Something that smelled like pine resin! He turned back to the angel excitedly.</p><p>"Oh, you weren't meant to find that," Aziraphale complained. "Hand it over."</p><p>"What is it?" Crowley asked eagerly, reluctantly handing the envelope over.</p><p>"I'm sure you know," Aziraphale smiled playfully.</p><p>"Catnip!" Crowley cheered.</p><p>"You can get your own ‘catnip’," Aziraphale laughed. "This is something... special."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carpe Demon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Aziraphale Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Carpe Demon game, the demon catnip, and the enchanted globe are introduced in greater detail in my fic The Unforeseen.</p><p>That said, new readers can probably figure everything out easily by context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley realized he may have been over-ambitious with the amount of goodies he'd brought. He stood outside the bookshop with a tray of hot drinks, a small basket of pears, a box of eclairs and another box of croissants and no free hand with which to open the bloody door. The street was busy with potential witnesses to a demonic miracle and Crowley was too proud to put down a single item.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello shop," he murmured as sweetly as he could manage. "Would you mind opening up for me? I've got nibbles for the angel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open immediately and Crowley chuckled softly to himself, pleased to have confirmed his suspicions about the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Good morning, dear," Aziraphale smiled as he came into the room. "I heard the door and worried it was a customer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Terrible thing for a shopkeep to have to endure," Crowley laughed. "Customers. Blergh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem in a good mood today, Crowley," Aziraphale grinned. "You're not usually so chipper in the mornings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged and put his boxes of treats and coffees down on the counter. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a good mood, and he suspected the angel knew exactly why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was still a bit pleasantly sore from last night when Aziraphale had him screaming into a pillow, coming so hard he nearly blacked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus he had the opportunity to switch a number of traffic detour signs with all the construction going on in central London this morning. He was fairly certain he had managed to create an inescapable labyrinth of annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great morning so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got you a caramel latte and some pastries, Angel," he purred, sauntering over to pass the blonde his drink and press a kiss to his soft cheek. Then his jaw. Then his neck. Aziraphale giggled temptingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quit it, you," he lightly chided. "Not during work hours, remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I brought you pears too," Crowley pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a wonderful, attentive boyfriend," Aziraphale told him, patting his cheek as Crowley blushed and muttered denials under his breath. "Thank you for your thoughtful treats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeeughhh, s'nothing. Just stopped in on my way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded and dutifully pretended not to notice that Crowley had '</span>
  <em>
    <span>just stopped in</span>
  </em>
  <span>' to four different shops </span>
  <em>
    <span>'on his way</span>
  </em>
  <span>'. Crowley kissed the angel's cheek again then dismissed himself with a bow, earning another giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if I can't tempt you to debauchery on your counter then I suppose I'll just have to go make trouble elsewhere. Enjoy your day, Angel.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You as well, Crowley," Aziraphale smiled, sipping his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled a stupid happy smile as he made for the door. Then he caught the faint scent of something familiar and froze in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong?" Aziraphale asked behind him. Crowley didn't answer, only sniffed loudly, open-mouthed as he tracked the scent to a pile of post on the floor by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up the large envelope and sniffed it. It felt like there was a bottle of something inside. Something that smelled like pine resin! He turned back to the angel excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you weren't meant to find that," Aziraphale complained. "Hand it over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Crowley asked eagerly, reluctantly handing the envelope over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you know," Aziraphale smiled playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Catnip!" Crowley cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can get your own ‘catnip’," Aziraphale laughed. "This is something... special."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Intriguing," Crowley smirked reaching for the envelope again with a ‘gimme gimme’ gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale absconded with the envelope, exaggerating protecting it from the demon. "You can wait until the end of day, fiend. It was supposed to be a surprise." The angel placed the package on the shelf behind the counter. 'Do not touch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a highly unpredictable proprietor," Crowley pointed out, leaning suggestively against the counter. "You could close shop </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crowley, it is not even half past eleven a.m.," Aziraphale chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaaaaangelllll," Crowley purred, sauntering around the counter then, all hips. He took the giggling angel into his arms and nuzzled into his soft hair. "Please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Later," Aziraphale promised. "It will be worth the wait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn't leave the shop after all. He sulked in the backroom, staring at the envelope with alternating expressions of fury, pleading, and pain. Aziraphale seemed intent to make him wait for answers so Crowley became just as intent on making him change his mind either out of sympathy or annoyance, he didn't care which.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours passed with Aziraphale finding things to distract himself with but in the end he did close shop three hours early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right, you nightmare," Aziraphale exclaimed with exaggerated frustration. "You can get the—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sped across the room and grabbed the envelope off the shelf, tearing it open with his teeth. He pulled the bottle out and inspected it. There was no label, which struck the demon as suspicious. He flipped the cap open and grinned as the pine scent hit him directly in the pleasure centre of his brain. A note slipped out of the half-discarded envelope in his hand and Aziraphale caught it before Crowley could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An acquaintance of mine runs a small distillery and owed me a favour," Aziraphale explained as Crowley buried his nose in the bottle. "He's always been quite the chemist, so I asked him to see if he could make a dermatologically safe emollient from distilled pine resin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Crowley asked, pouring a small amount of the gel on to his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think?" Aziraphale purred at him and Crowley nearly dropped the bottle from his suddenly clammy hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was lube. Lube made from demon-catnip. Aziraphale had ordered a specially made catnip lube! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do… do you think it might… enhance things?" he asked, struggling to get the sentence out. His mouth suddenly felt simultaneously too wet and too dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know,” Aziraphale smiled. “I’m hoping to find out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs, or right here on the floor?” Crowley purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, dear,” the angel insisted, stealing the bottle out of Crowley’s hand. “We need to be sure it is safe. The note says the pine resin was distilled and cut with…” he checked the letter, “methylcellulose, and should be safe to use but recommends testing it on a less sensitive part of the body first in case of allergic reaction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Crowley deadpanned. “Give me that bottle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me your arm,” Aziraphale countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel! Unless there’s bloody holy water in there I’m not going to have any adverse reaction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this can stimulate you, then it stands to reason it could also harm you,” Aziraphale argued. Crowley wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure that made sense, but his libido had subsided enough to agree that an allergic reaction on a sexual organ would be at best humiliating and maybe caution was the better part of valour here after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ffff… fine,” Crowley grumbled, taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeve. Aziraphale stroked a lubed finger over his arm in a capital A. Crowley smirked at him. “How long do you want to wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. An hour or two?” Aziraphale shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was expected to wait for an hour or two?! Catnip lube was literally just waved under his nose and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>expected to wait? No. He was going to lose his mind if he had to sit in this shop, smelling the resin on his arm and not being able to do anything about it. He needed a distraction. He needed to move. The creep of anxiety up his spine faded until his wandering gaze passed over the globe Anathema had enchanted for them and a devilish idea sprang to mind. He flashed his most devilish grin, relishing the way Aziraphale’s suspicious frown deepened as a result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you plotting, dear?” he asked dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A game, Angel,” Crowley suggested lightly, swaying his hips suggestively as he meandered to steal a pear from the basket on the counter. He polished it against his waistcoat with a smirk as he watched Aziraphale’s eyes dart over to the globe and back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you won’t go too far,” Aziraphale answered with a knowing smile. “After all, we only need a few hours, and it would be a shame not to get your answers today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you no faith in your demon-hunting ability, Angel?” Crowley snickered. “Well, I suppose that’s fair. It did take you ages to find me last time, and I hadn’t even left London!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my defense, I didn’t particularly care about the game then,” Aziraphale retorted. “I was hardly trying my damndest to catch you.” The angel flicked the lid on the bottle again and Crowley’s eyes widened as the angel slowly lifted the bottle to his nose and breathed in the fresh scent of pine. He knew it didn’t affect the angel like it did Crowley, but the gesture was still achingly hot. He struggled to keep from whimpering in want when Aziraphale looked up at him again with lust-dark eyes.  “This time I have proper </span>
  <em>
    <span>incentive</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the angel added, closing the bottle with a snap and sliding it into his pocket. “Run along demon. You have one hour. You better hope I don’t find you in less than two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Isn’t that </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I should want?” Crowley snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are waiting the full two hours regardless,” Aziraphale declared firmly. “And if you found waiting difficult before, I suspect you’ll find it excruciating when I have you naked and tied up for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shi—” Crowley choked. The bastard!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run,” Aziraphale whispered with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley glanced at the globe, swallowed hard, and bolted for the door. He poured into the Bentley and raced back to Mayfair, thinking about where he could hide out best. Somewhere close, but open, fewer humans to get in the way. Somewhere with a lot of hiding places, but also plenty of avenues of escape…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped the kerb and slid the Bentley into her parking spot, his decision made by the time he removed the key from the ignition. Crowley lifted his arm to inspect the skin where Aziraphale had traced his initial. So far there was no sign of irritation, which the demon took to be very good news. He sniffed the woody scent off the invisible mark and sighed at the mellowing pleasure. This was going to be very sweet indeed. He took a breath, reached out with his magic, and let himself vanish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale watched the globe as he sipped his tea. The little glowing ember that marked Crowley’s location on Earth continued to burn over London, but he knew that was bound to change any moment now. Crowley wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to test the globe out, even for the sake of catnip lubricants. He was far too adventurous for that, and Aziraphale had seen him eyeing the globe earlier. Sure enough, the ember dimmed and winked out. Aziraphale set his teacup down and leaned forward in anticipation. There was a light flickering and then the ember flared up once more to burn over North Wales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cunning,” Aziraphale smiled. There would be plenty of cover, depending on where exactly the serpent had slithered off to. The angel leaned back in his chair and picked up his tea once more, checking his pocket watch with his other hand. Forty minutes. More than enough time to finish his tea and have a little nosh (maybe another of those scrummy eclairs!). Then he would begin his hunt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pistyll Rhaedr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley hides out in Wales. </p><p>We find out what, if any, reaction the demon has to catnip lube.</p><p>This is completely shameless.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With gratitude to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite">My Bestie in the Star Wars Fandom</a> for the advice on Crowley's mischief as well as his awesome twitter handle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley leaned his back against the cool surface of the large rock behind him and let himself enjoy the sound of rushing water from the nearby river. He had taken himself to Powys, to the Afon Disgynfa, and promptly lost himself in the forest. Satisfied with his current hiding spot, Crowley slung one long leg over the other raised knee and took out his mobile. He quietly played a few mindless games but soon grew bored of that and began picking through his various social media accounts. </p><p> </p><p>He’d been cultivating a few different personas, using his charms to insinuate himself in various toxic fandoms. One of his favourite games was to make an account geared to attracting the worst wankers, gain their vile respect, become one of their most popular goons… and then blow the whole thing up as a lark.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a while since he’d gone full Sith and messed with the Star Wars fandom…</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned evilly as he tabbed through to this TalravinPrince account. The grin turned into a sneer as he read through some posts by his so-called mutuals. Yes. This was indeed the time to sow some chaos and destruction.</p><p> </p><p><b>U guys! Reylo OMG! </b> <b> <em>(three heart emojis)</em> </b> <b>  #Obsessed. </b></p><p> </p><p>Crowley sent the tweet, closed his screen for a moment and rested his head back, listening to the calming sounds of nature. It really was peaceful. He wasn’t supposed to appreciate that sort of thing, but honestly, Crowley craved a bit of quiet now and then— okay, enough of that, time to check on the results of his newest cultivated catastrophe. </p><p> </p><p>His tweet had already seen a flurry of activity within the past fifteen minutes, with his little pod of antis fully aflame and, what he assumed to be a couple of Reylos, asking if this was a joke. Crowley grinned. Time for the final strike. He fired off a quick reply to the Reylos: <b>Not a joke. Im sorry. Read some stuff finally and am in luv. OTP!</b></p><p> </p><p>He chuckled to himself. He didn’t actually know what a Reylo was, only that it was a section of the fandom that his sorry group of wankers seemed to revile and got off on harassing. Sure enough, soon the Reylo’s were taking this as a win and the antis were furious, bombarding him with threats and insults and various homophobic slurs. It warmed Crowley’s evil heart. He cackled to himself as he pocketed his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, I know that laugh. What are you up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hrrk!” Crowley bolted to his feet and spun to face Aziraphale. The angel was leaning against the trunk of a tree. He looked smug, confident, bastardly. Crowley swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hhh-hiya Angel…" he grinned widely, glancing sideways at his escape route from the safety of his dark glasses. "Gotta say, you made better time this round. Guessing that globe works a treat."</p><p> </p><p>"Quite," Aziraphale smiled. "And how fares the arm?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Tickety boo, </em>" Crowley teased, waving his bare forearm to show the skin unblemished by anything but the occasional freckle. Aziraphale smiled wider and stepped closer. Crowley narrowed his eyes and took a matching step backwards.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm delighted to hear that," Aziraphale told him, undoing the buttons at his cuff and rolling up his own sleeve. Crowley swallowed again as the angel exposed his own forearm to the sun.</p><p> </p><p>"No adverse reaction on my corporation either," he announced. "Seems we are safe to proceed, assuming you still wish to."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah," Crowley snorted. "I definitely want to."</p><p> </p><p>"You remember the words," Aziraphale didn't phrase it as a question but Crowley knew an answer was expected regardless.</p><p> </p><p>"Green. Amber. Mongoose" Crowley sang back obediently and with only a hint of annoyance. Then he sprang into motion, darting away at full speed toward the river. He didn't need to see if Aziraphale was in pursuit (that was the point of the game, after all) and he couldn't help the excited cackle of laughter as he bolted across the jutting stones among the rushing water. </p><p> </p><p>He'd scouted this route before settling down to hide and was sure of his footing. The angel wouldn't be. </p><p> </p><p>Unable to help himself, Crowley looked over his shoulder as soon as he hit the far bank of the narrow river. He expected to see Aziraphale, red-faced and sulking, on the edge of the river. Instead he saw the angel charge across the river unimpeded as <em> now </em> his brain helpfully recalled the Host could walk on water!</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" he gasped, trying to put out another burst of speed. He'd been counting on the river slowing Aziraphale down while he got to his second hiding spot. Now he had one final chance at escape. The falls.</p><p> </p><p>Pistyll Rhaedr fell in three stages. If he could drop over the cliff and snake into the water, he should be able to slither into the dark shallows and out of sight. The tourists that gathered around the falls would complicate Aziraphale's search. It wasn't the way he <em> wanted </em> things to go, but he had his pride! He wasn't going to get caught so soon no matter how desperately he wanted to get railed.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear the roar of water over his laboured breath and pounding heart as he sped towards the cliff. This was it. Aziraphale wouldn't expect him to jump — shit! <em> He </em> couldn't believe he was going to jump! — and he was bound to get away.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck fuck fuck…" Crowley whined as he crested the cliff and then… <em> hesitated </em>. (It really might not be a terrific plan after all.)  He peered down and swore again just before Aziraphale crashed into him, throwing them both over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley's hammering heart faltered as his feet left solid ground, too shocked to even scream, but then there were strong arms wrapping around his chest and the <em> fwumph </em> of heavy wings beating above him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Angel! Wot are you doing?!" Crowley screeched as Aziraphale soared over the heads of several human tourists. Aziraphale only laughed. The humans continued to admire the scenery as if two occult beings hadn't just zoomed past them on a ridiculously ill-planned sexcapade. It was quickly apparent that Aziraphale was using a glamour to hide them from mortal view and Crowley forced himself to get over his shock and start planning on the fly (literally).</p><p> </p><p>Held as he was, there was little chance of getting his own wings out, and while he might be able to <em> snake </em> out of Aziraphale's grip, he didn't like his chances of switching to snake and back <em> and </em> getting his wings and glamour out before he discorporated on the ground below. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he could try it when Aziraphale went to land. If they were low enough he might be able to poof into serpent form and land in some ferns or something (hopefully) soft and full coverage. Maybe there would be a — </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll bind you with your own belt," Aziraphale contemplated out loud above him as he circled the forest. Crowley's scheming stuttered to a halt. He'd been half hard since he'd proposed the game, but that sentence just completed the job.</p><p> </p><p>"Ssshhit, yessss," he hissed, giving up on his plot and his pride. He could picture the snakehead buckle biting into his wrists and his mouth watered.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale swooped through the trees, depositing Crowley on the forest floor with enough force to awkwardly roll him without any injury. The angel landed gracefully several metres away and tucked in his wings. Crowley struggled to his hands and knees, puffing his breath through his cheeks as he watched his lover close the distance. His fluffy blond curls were wild from the chase and his eyes shone with excitement and pride. He was gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>His soft palm stroked lovingly over Crowley's cheek before those neat and tidy fingertips lightly closed over his throat. Crowley's heart skipped and redoubled, his joints turning to rubber at the subtle pressure against his windpipe. He couldn't contain his moan when Aziraphale's other hand gripped his belt and tugged him closer.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we say, darling?" the angel whispered to him before delicately tracing the shell of Crowley's ear with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Carpe Demon," Crowley groaned, signaling his surrender. </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Aziraphale smiled against his cheek before pulling him into a deeply filthy kiss. Crowley's speed-happy heart was screaming for a fight or a fuck already, but the way Aziraphale was gripping him tight and close was better. He had no choice but to linger, tasting the wild kiss and calming slowly from the high of the chase and then that surprising flight. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's neck, making small sounds of insistence against the angel's lips, because <em> calmer </em> still was a far cry from <em> calm </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was clearly on the same page. He sucked Crowley's tongue between his lips while unfastened the snake head buckle at his hips. Crowley groaned in satisfaction as the belt was yanked from around his waist. He let himself be manoeuvred as Aziraphale stripped him, going passive in his lust.</p><p> </p><p>"Colour?"</p><p> </p><p>"Green," Crowley whined, watching, heavy lidded, as Aziraphale wrapped the leather around his wrists. Aziraphale gave him a knowing smile, his eyes shining and the tips of ears flushed red. Crowley didn't need to look down to know Aziraphale was as hard as he was. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pulled him forward by his bound wrists, walking him barefoot across the forest floor towards a fallen tree. Crowley's jacket was flung over the rough bark and Crowley groaned loudly in anticipation a moment before Aziraphale roughly shoved him down on his knees, bending him over the log.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, yes, Angel," Crowley moaned as Aziraphale squeezed the globes of his arse in strong hands. "Give it to me already."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you forgotten what prompted this little adventure?" Aziraphale asked behind him before Crowley heard a bottle snap open. The scent of pine hit him hard as Aziraphale waved the bottle under his nose. He felt his muscles relax and his breathing even out even as he shivered into pleasant gooseflesh, his cock twitching against the bark of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, it's good," Crowley moaned.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't even touched you with it yet," Aziraphale chuckled, but he remedied that before Crowley could complain. A cool slick finger prodded his entrance and Crowley relaxed immediately, surprising them both as Aziraphale's finger easily slipped inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, are you still all right, my love?" Aziraphale hummed in concern, slowly fucking Crowley open with his finger. Crowley shivered again and moaned something he hoped sounded affirmative.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what you feel," the bastard demanded softly, ripping Crowley from cloud 9 and forcing him to use words.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmph... Sss'incredible," he groaned, trying to thrust himself back on Aziraphale's finger. "Relaxing and exciting at the same time. Feels like my body's turning to jelly but…" he groaned loudly and shook as Aziraphale added a second finger. "Oh… sweet FUCK everythin' sssso ssssensitive. M'not gonna last!"</p><p> </p><p>But even as he said it, Crowley wasn't sure it was true. While part of him was screaming with pleasure, another part of him was riding a wave of relaxation that seemed to keep his orgasm at bay. His pleasure would climb and ebb… no, not <em> ebb </em>, it didn't evaporate and leave him frustrated and wanting. No, it plateaued, left him floating in directionless sensation. He was slack jawed and panting, his cheek resting heavily on the jacket-covered log.</p><p> </p><p>He felt every finger individually as it filled him, he could feel the subtle scrape of fingernails on his walls and he yelled Aziraphale's name as the angel crooked his heavenly fingers against his prostate, causing a supernova behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet…" Crowley moaned. "Oh god, Angel. Fuck me. Please. I need it. I'm losing my mind here!"</p><p> </p><p>He could hear the liquid sounds as Aziraphale slicked himself up and squirmed on his log with impatience. He caught another whiff of the catnip and felt another fizzing wave of effervescent pleasure zip along his spine.</p><p> </p><p>When Aziraphale slid inside him, Crowley felt his body bow in acceptance, his eager nervous system happily communicating every detail of Aziraphale's cock to Crowley's pleasure-centric brain. </p><p> </p><p>"Holy Mother of Fuck!" Crowley screamed, bucking languidly against his angel. His mind and body separated.  He moaned and begged and shouted for more, positive he was on the brink of blacking out, and yet, his body rocked slowly, milking every movement for all it was worth. Crowley was lost in a tempest of purest pleasure, and yet detached, devoid of frustration or need.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah… Ah… Ah," he sang as Aziraphale drove into him, hard and deep. He felt slick fingers carding through his hair and pulling, lighting up the nerves in his scalp like sparklers in the night, and his orgasm drew in closer, higher, higher, sharp as teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Cro — <em> oh! Oh! </em> Darling, I'm… " Aziraphale bent over Crowley's sweat-slick back, pressing him hard against the log as he pounded into him. His breath blew across Crowley's ear, and he yanked on the demon's hair again as he came with a broken groan.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley felt the hard thick cock inside him spasm and spill. He felt the hot pulses fill him up and suddenly his own orgasm collapsed around him. The ground seemed to drop out from under him and his vision blurred and blacked out as he screamed. And still the pleasure took its sweet time, swirling over and through him for what felt like hours as he pumped his hips and shrieked and he shook apart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Crowley…"</p><p> </p><p>"Nnnng…" Crowley responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you move, sweet thing?"</p><p> </p><p>Crowley didn't want to move.</p><p> </p><p>"Open your eyes, dear. Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmm," Crowley hummed pleasantly and stretched out his arms over head before blinking open his eyes. His wrists were free, and he Aziraphale were both clean and dressed and lying down in the middle of the forest. The sun was setting.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked. "Oh wow…" </p><p> </p><p>"Wow indeed," Aziraphale agreed with a smug grin. "It seems the resin does indeed <em> enhance </em> things."</p><p> </p><p>"You can say that again," Crowley groaned, his body still feeling pleasantly overstimulated. "Oof. I'm gonna need a hot bath and a long nap to recover from that. This stuff is <em> dangerous </em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you not enjoy it?" Aziraphale asked. He looked concerned and Crowley tried not to laugh maniacally in his face. <em> Not enjoy it?! </em></p><p> </p><p>"Only, you seemed to at first, but I admit that at the end it was rather hard to tell… with all the screaming."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley felt himself flush and swallowed hard. Screaming. Right.  His throat was still a little raw.</p><p> </p><p>"I definitely <em> enjoyed </em> it, Angel," Crowley assured him. "Will like it even <em> more </em>next time now that I know what to expect, but…"</p><p> </p><p>He took a breath, his cheeks still burning. Aziraphale waited patiently for him to continue. "I think we should save it for special occasions. It's a bit intense, and I lost <em> you </em>in all the sensation."</p><p> </p><p>"Special occasions it is," Aziraphale smiled fondly and kissed his temple. As the angel drew back though, Crowley noticed the fond smile had turned sinister.</p><p> </p><p>"Wot, Angel," Crowley demanded, instantly suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing!" Butter wouldn't melt in Aziraphale's mouth. Crowley narrowed his eyes. The angel was up to something. He had the sinking suspicion Aziraphale was already plotting the next 'special occasion'. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you into that hot bath," Aziraphale proposed lightly, lifting Crowley easily in his arms. Crowley gasped and moaned again as his nerves lit up. It was slow to leave his system apparently.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good, Angel," Crowley groaned, biting his lip as his cock started to swell again. "Maybe you could join me?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to suggest a destination for the next hunt in the comments!</p><p>If you want to be kept somewhat up to date on what I’m doing or my current excuses for not updating, please feel free to follow me on<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/TheaSutton4">Twitter</a>, or  <a href="https://verdantvulpus.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>